The Warm Wind Blows
by Adenil
Summary: In the episode They Call the Wind Korea poor Klinger and Winchester are trapped in a storm about 200 yards away from camp with a few Greek soldiers. Here is a scene that might have happened… Klinger/Winchester slash


In the episode _They Call the Wind Korea _poor Klinger and Winchester are trapped in a storm about 200 yards away from camp with a few Greek soldiers. Here is a scene that might have happened… Klinger/Winchester slash

/////

Charles shifted slightly against the biting wind that whipped against him. He didn't particularly like the situation he was in, but it wasn't as if he could do anything about it.

All he had wanted was a nice, simple, and relaxing vacation far away from any medical emergencies and annoying coworkers. As it were he was trapped in a makeshift tent with three Greek soldiers, each of which was injured severely in his own way, and one Maxwell Q. Klinger.

Charles closed his eyes to the wind for a brief moment, trying to block out the sounds of nature. He listened to the heavy breathing of the soldier with the collapsed lung, whom he had just saved in a feat of ingenuity and brilliance.

He heard a snort from his right and his eyes flew open just in time to see Klinger snap back awake and look around nervously.

Charles snorted at the embarrassed look on Klinger's face. "Klinger, only one of us needs suffer this terrifically awful fate in an awakened state. So, if you so desire, you may slip into your strange dreams and frolic among the daises."

Klinger nodded slowly. "What?"

Charles shook his head in disbelief. "I'm telling you to go to sleep!"

Klinger nodded, smiling this time. "Yes, sir!"

With that Klinger threw his head back and within seconds was snoring loudly.

Charles managed to suppress an undignified laugh and turned to his patient.

The man was doing a lot better. He was even sleeping and, although not as peacefully as Charles would have liked, at least without waking up with another collapsed lung. Charles tested the mans pulse quickly at the neck then stood up, going to the injured soldier on the opposite end of the tent.

He was also fine, though not asleep. Charles checked the bandages on the mans arm before wrapping him back up in the blanket they had scrounged up for the Greek's. The wind and rain had yet to show signs of letting up, and Charles didn't want hypothermia on top of a ruined arm.

Charles gave the man a comforting pat on his healthy shoulder and a quick smile before turning away, only to pause in shock at what he saw.

The third Greek soldier, the one who had not been so critically injured by the crash, had moved closer to the man with the collapsed lung, draping himself over him in a protective hug.

Charles glanced back at the soldier he had just checked on and found the man with his eyes closed, apparently trying to sleep. He looked forward again, blinking in shock.

The soldier seemed oblivious of his tent mates as he slowly raised a hand, gently brushing his injured friend's hair before sliding in closer to him. He glanced up at Charles for a moment, smiling self consciously before muttering something in Greek.

Charles nodded and smiled back nervously. He crawled back over to his spot beside the sleeping Klinger and sat down. Klinger let out a loud snore and moved slightly closer to the warmth Charles provided.

Charles watched as subtly as possible from the corner of his eye as the healthy soldier kissed his fallen friend lightly on the temple. He then smiled happily, no doubt because the man wasn't going to die anytime soon, and buried his face in the mans neck. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Charles nearly jumped out of his skin as a head hit his chest. He looked down and saw the unmistakable face of Klinger breathing peacefully on top of him. He glanced nervously at his tent mates, but they all seemed to be either asleep or near to it. He felt acutely aware of Klinger's short soft hair against his neck and the shape of his ear pressed into him through his shirt.

He also felt a bit uncomfortable. He convinced himself it was simply the unnatural weight of Klinger pressed against his arm. He could have simple shrugged the smaller man off, but he chose not to. Instead he shifted his body slightly so that Klinger could lie against him completely.

He took a moment to think of the situation the five of them had found themselves in.

It wasn't as if he had a problem with the two Greek soldiers in so intimate an embrace. It was war, after all, and men got lonely for human contact. No, what bothered him was the fact they could be so open.

He wrapped his arms gently around Klinger, resting his chin on Klinger's forehead. For a moment the wind and rain and frozen Korean land couldn't touch him. He was none to pleased with the storm, the injured soldiers, and his lost shirt, but, if it gave him this one moment where he almost felt warm he could live with it.

He leaned down and, ever so carefully, placed a kiss on Klinger's forehead. Then, tired but not willing to sleep, he leaned back to close his eyes and listen quietly to Klinger's soft breathing.


End file.
